Of Music Festivals and Meeting Friends
by volcanoes
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian take a trip to Coachella 2012, where they meet up with Finn, Rachel, and Blaine. Cue intense dancing, early mornings, and singing along to bands they've never heard of.


**This was written for two reasons. One, because I love the idea of Coachella, and hispter!Kurtbastian is my weakness. Also, the love discordandrhythm made a post about Coachella!Kurtbastian, and my fics are so often written because of her amazing head-cannons. **

**So yup. This contains smoking!Sebastian, Sebklaine friendship, Finchel, and plenty of references to musical artists. Enjoy! **

* * *

This Kurt could get used to. The slight breeze that swept across the ground, the chattering voices, and the feeling of Sebastian's fingers tracing patterns into his skin, causing him to shiver.

This, he could get used to.

**Day 1:**

Kurt sways in Sebastian's arms, his back pressed against Sebastian's chest, chuckling when he feels Sebastian wrap his arms around his waist tighter, nuzzling his nose into the dip of his neck, breathing in.

"You smell so good," Sebastian whispers, pressing a wet kiss on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shivers at the feeling.

"I find that hard to believe, considering we've been dancing for more than five hours," Kurt replies, closing his eyes.

Sebastian ignores him and continues to press kisses onto Kurt's neck and shoulders, letting his hands move under his shirt to feel Kurt's heated skin.

"I'm so glad I got you to wear one layer of clothing," Sebastian says after a few minutes, smirking into Kurt's skin. "Much better access," he says, before Kurt swats his hand away from where it was creeping up to Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiles when he thinks of how Sebastian had bribed him into wearing casual clothes. He had grimaced at the shorts he'd held up, laughing when Sebastian's started chasing him around the room, screaming at him to 'wear the goddamned shorts, Kurt'. After ten minutes of jumping across beds and hiding behind chairs, Sebastian had Kurt pinned on the ground, leaving slobbery kisses all over Kurt's face as he tried to pull the shorts onto Kurt's legs. Sweaty and breathing hard from laughter, Kurt got Sebastian to agree to letting him wear skinny jeans, as long as he only put on one shirt. That is what Kurt stood in now, a pair of black jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders.

Sebastian stood shirtless behind him, his dark green polo shirt abandoned earlier in the afternoon to make space for the paint that adorned his face and body, swirls of colors creating tribal patterns across his chest and around his eyes. Even Kurt had been pulled into it with only a little grumbling on his part, and was now mapped with stripes of green, blue, purple and orange, swirling to create fifth and sixth colors.

The song changes and Sebastian begins singing along under his breath, still holding on to Kurt. Kurt closes his eyes and listens to Sebastian sing into his ear.

"I was not magnificent," Sebastian sings, turning Kurt around to face him. Kurt wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, looking up at him.

"Lies," he says simply, his eyes twinkling up at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckles, bending his neck to kiss Kurt lazily, sighing when he felt Kurt move in closer.

"You are completely and utterly magnificent," Kurt says against Sebastian's mouth. "Perfect, even."

Sebastian kisses him again, before pulling away. "Trying to get into my pants, babe?"

"Ahh, 'Bastian, your ability to ruin every romantic moment astounds me," Kurt says, rolling his eyes, grinning.

Sebastian smirks, twirling Kurt before wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist and bending him down into a dip. "Romantic enough for you?" He asks cheekily.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, before leaning in to kiss Sebastian again messily, both of them smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Day 2:**

The second day of Coachella starts with Kurt grumbling as he gets into the car, half asleep, yawning as he puts the keys into the ignition, turning the car on.

"Remind me again why we're leaving the house at 6:45 am?" He asks, giving Sebastian a glare.

"Rachel and Finn wanted to meet us there early, it's their first time at a music festival," Sebastian says, slipping on his sunglasses before resting his head on the window.

"Just let me die," Kurt murmurs, stifling another yawn.

* * *

Kurt feels himself wake up an hour later, and panics before he sees Sebastian sitting next to him.

"When did we get here?" Kurt asks, rubbing his eyes.

Sebastian smiles at him before taking another drag from his cigarette. "Twenty minutes ago," He says. He watches Kurt prop himself up on his elbows from where he's lying in the grass, taking in his surroundings as he lets out a puff of smoke. "You almost fell asleep while you were driving, so we switched. You refused to get out of the car, so I had to drag you here until you collapsed down on the grass and swore to me you'd never move again." He smirks as Kurt groans.

"Must you smoke when I'm not even completely awake?" Kurt grumbles, half his face mashed up against the blanket Sebastian had put down.

Sebastian laughs, smoke curling out of his mouth, taking another hit before putting it out. "It's cute how you pretend you despise my smoking, when you've told me many a times when you were drunk how attractive you think it is."

Kurt huffs, before changing the topic, trying to ignore the smirk on Sebastian's face. "Where are Rachel and Finn?"

"They went to get something to eat, before we head over to the other side; Azealia Banks is playing in a while, and Rachel wants to go watch Manchester Orchestra first."

"Does she know that they're not really an orchestra?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not," Sebastian says, looking around. "Oh look, they're back."

Kurt turns his head to watch Finn and Rachel make their way through crowds of people, holding packets of food. Rachel waves excitedly at Kurt, her hair in a messy ponytail and her long skirt swishing in the wind. Both Rachel and Finn were covered in paint from head to toe, flowers and stars painted on Rachel's arms, and animals and lightning bolts across Finn's body.

"Kurt, you're awake!" Rachel says happily, sitting down next to him and handing him a plastic container of fruit. "I got you brunch."

"Thanks hun," Kurt says, opening up the container taking a bite before feeding Sebastian a piece of watermelon.

"Have you seen your face paint yet?" Finn says excitedly, swallowing half of his hotdog in one go.

"What?" Kurt screeches, turning to examine his face in Rachel's sunglasses, horrified at the smears of orange and yellow paint across his cheeks and nose. "'Bas, you promised no paint today!"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, between wheezes of laughter. "But I needed to see that reaction."

Kurt promised himself not to talk to Sebastian for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was five 'o' clock, and any thoughts of anger towards Sebastian were creeping out of Kurt's mind. Kurt could feel the ground shake with the sheer intensity of the music; the speakers attached to the stage were thumping louder with every verse, causing the bodies in front of the stage to dance faster, and closer together, energy thrumming through all of them. Kurt could feel Sebastian pull him even closer, grinding harder against his back, leaving open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck and ears. The singer wailed into the microphone to more noise from the crowd, and Sebastian felt Kurt turn around to face him. Laughing, he watched Kurt shimmy and wink, causing Sebastian to pull him closer. They danced more, watching Rachel and Finn jump around and scream in such a way that proved just how new they were to music festivals.

As the new song started, Sebastian could feel Kurt lean up against him. "I want to tear you apart," he sang along with the singer, his hot breath causing Sebastian to whimper.

"Babe, you know you can't say things like that in public," Sebastian whines, burying his head into Kurt's hair.

"Why?" Kurt asks innocently, letting his fingers skim down Sebastian's back. "Is this distracting you?"

"Fuck you," Sebastian whispers simply.

"That's exactly what I was planning for tonight," Kurt whispers back, smirking.

There's a two second pause in which Sebastian stares at Kurt, his pupils dilated with lust, before he swings an arm around Kurt, hoisting him up over his shoulder, and calling out goodbyes to Finn and Rachel, who were laughing as they watched them go. Kurt was screaming, pounding his fists on Sebastian's back, asking him to put him down between pants of laughter.

"Put me down, you brute!" Kurt says again, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair before pulling at it. Sebastian slows down as he nears the car, before yanking open the door and unceremoniously throwing Kurt down into the passenger seat. Leaning up to kiss Kurt, he skims his fingers down the other boy's chest, before grabbing the cord that holds the keys to Kurt's navigator that hangs around his neck, and pulling it onto his own.

"Who said you could drive my car?" Kurt shouts, watching Sebastian close his door after pulling away, jogging to the other side of the car, pulling the door open and sitting down.

"I did," Sebastian says simply, starting the car, and turning his head to reverse out of the parking space. "Ever since you decided to tease me the entire fucking day, with your goddamned tank top and shorts."

Kurt looked down at his white tank, the words 'get some' printed across it clearly in black ink, which Santana had so nicely made for him years ago after she found out he'd lost his virginity, and a pair of white knee length shorts. "It's your fault I'm wearing them," Kurt says. "You told him I wasn't allowed to wear jeans."

"Yeah, well, it's distracting," Sebastian says.

Kurt moves his hand to rest on Sebastian's thigh, inching higher up until he hears Sebastian whimper. "Is _this_ distracting?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian doesn't answer, but drives faster, leaving the sounds of music and laughter fading in the distance.

* * *

Later, Kurt would have to sew the buttons on his shorts back from where Sebastian had ripped them open in a flurry, and find his shirt from wherever Sebastian had thrown in it after taking it off of Kurt.

* * *

**Day 3:**

The first thing Kurt saw on the last day of the musical festival was Sebastian waking up next to him, half his face illuminated by the light coming through the window in their hotel room. Sebastian's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in Kurt's features. He was smiling at Kurt, moving closer to give him a chaste kiss.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry up," Sebastian says, eyeing the clock on Kurt's nightstand. "Blaine's going to meet us there, and it's a long drive."

"Yeah yeah," Kurt says, yawning. "Five more minutes." He moves to straddle Sebastian, kissing his way down to his jaw before sucking on the skin that connected his neck to his shoulder. Sebastian whimpered, squirming under Kurt and bringing his hands up to squeeze at Kurt's thighs.

"Kurt," he moaned. "We're going to be late."

Kurt hummed in response and continued to bite and suck at Sebastian's skin, before licking over the skin, moving back to admire the reddish bruise that was forming.

"All of Coachella is going to know how horny my boyfriend is early in the morning," Sebastian chuckles breathily.

"Let them know," Kurt says with a wink, before finally moving off of Sebastian.

"Oh, so you start getting ready now?" Sebastian groans, letting his head thump back onto his pillow.

"Yup, and you should get up too," Kurt says before making his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Sebastian waited for Kurt in the car, tapping his lit cigarette against the open window, puffing out smoke, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt says, sliding into the driver's seat and turning on the car. "I couldn't find my bag."

Sebastian chuckles, taking another drag. "It's fine babe, but you're explaining it to Blaine."

Kurt groans, before plucking the cigarette from Sebastian's hand and taking a drag. "We're probably going to find Blaine jumping around with some random strangers to a band he's never heard before. This is Blaine we're talking about."

Sebastian smiles. "You only smoke when you're stressed."

Kurt looks at him, before taking another puff and holding out the to Sebastian. "I'm not stressed; just thought it might wake me up a little, get me prepared for Blaine's excitement."

Sebastian laughs, taking the cigarette back. "It'll be fun, we haven't seen him in a while."

"I know," Kurt nods, smiling at him, before driving faster.

* * *

They meet Blaine near stage one, where Blaine, as predicted is jumping around to a fast paced song, his feather necklace bouncing up and down and his sunglasses covering more than half of his face.

"Kurt! 'Bas!" He screams excitedly, enveloping them both in hugs. "What took you guys so long?"

"Kurt couldn't find his bag," Sebastian explains, but Blaine just laughs.

"Yeah, the hickey explains everything, 'Bas, no problems," He says with a sly grin, before tugging on Kurt's hand. "Come on, we have to go see Florence!"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and they both laughed before letting themselves get pulled by Blaine.

* * *

Twenty minutes were spent listening to Florence's set, where Blaine's excitement had even Sebastian laughing and jumping up and down, screaming out the lyrics to Shake It Out with Kurt and Blaine, and heaving Blaine up on his shoulders, balancing him as Blaine sang even louder and moved, all inhibition abandoned.

They walked away from the set when Blaine spotted Girl Talk playing, Blaine still on Sebastian's shoulders screaming at Sebastian to move faster, and then groaning when Sebastian lets go of him, letting him fall to the floor. Rubbing his back, Blaine gets up again, throwing Sebastian a look before linking his hands with Kurt and telling him to ignore Sebastian. Kurt plays along, giving Sebastian a loving smile before walking with Blaine.

Sebastian chuckles, holding on to Kurt's bag for him and trailing after them.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent with Blaine dragging them from stage to stage, singing along to the music, often getting most of the lyrics wrong and leaving Sebastian and Kurt howling with laughter. Sebastian and Kurt had their moments too, jumping up and down when Santigold and Flux Pavillion came on stage, yelling out the lyrics and dancing.

Kurt insisted on piggy back rides around three pm, leaving Blaine whining about not getting carried enough for Kurt to start walking again so Blaine could be carried.

"You guys really need to start working out," Sebastian chuckles, gripping Blaine's thighs tighter to make sure he doesn't fall down. "You have no stamina."

"I haven't heard you complaining," Kurt says, taking a swig from his water bottle. He wipes away the sweat on his forehead, and tries to fix the mess his hair has become from being outside the entire day.

Blaine laughs. "Kurt, take your shirt off. You'll feel much better."

"Yeah, so will Blaine," Sebastian says, chuckling. "Boy can't wait until he gets to see you shirtless again."

"Oh come on, Sebastian, I didn't mean it like that," Blaine says, lightly slapping the side of Sebastian's head. "We've all seen the way Kurt looks at you; I don't think I'll be able to steal him away any time soon."

"I know, I know, I was kidding," Sebastian says, bending his head back to look at Blaine. They smile at each other, before Sebastian continues walking.

"Shut up, you guys, and hurry up," Kurt says, walking faster. "I'm not willing to miss even a few minutes of Gotye's set."

"Hey Kurt, didn't you tell me something about a Gotye song duet between Blaine and Cooper?" Sebastian says suddenly, smiling.

"The one that looked completely incestuous? Yeah, that was in his junior year," Kurt says laughing.

Blaine blushes. "It was not incestuous; I just had a lot of feelings!"

"Sure you did," Kurt says, before finally letting out a whoop as he saw Gotye's stage come into view.

* * *

The next hour is spent listening to Gotye, this time with Kurt on Sebastian's shoulder, trying in vain to get Gotye's attention, before Kurt screams when Gotye actually waves back to him.

"He waved to me, Sebastian," Kurt screams, moving to get off of Sebastian's shoulders.

"He did," Sebastian says, laughing at Kurt.

Kurt spends the next hour bursting with joy, reminding both Sebastian and Blaine often that Gotye waved to him.

* * *

The last day at Coachella ends with Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt lying on the ground watching the sun set, Sebastian's fingers entangled with Kurt's, and his arm around Blaine on his other side.

"Today was fun," Blaine murmurs, his eyes drifting up towards the sky. "I'm so happy you guys decided to come here all the way from New York to meet me."

"Meet you? We came for the music," Kurt says, laughing when Blaine gets up to slap him playfully. "Joking. We're glad we came too."

"When are you guys leaving?" Blaine asks.

"Tomorrow morning," Sebastian replies.

"I'll miss you guys," Blaine whispers.

"Us too," Sebastian says, pulling Blaine closer. "You should come visit us next."

"I will," Blaine says, before they all lapse into silence again, watching the sun set.

* * *

The next day, Kurt watches Sebastian sleep on the plane, his memories of Coachella swirling around his head. Every time he would remember Coachella now, he would remember the smell of cigarette smoke and sweat, plastic containers of fruit, and loud music, and spending time with his friends, and his boyfriend.

This feeling, Kurt could get used to.


End file.
